As smart devices are quickly becoming a popular choice, mobile Internet is experiencing growth, and wireless network technologies are finding increased use, users express preference to have wired-like service experience, namely, smooth, uninterrupted access at short delay.
In the prior art, a content delivery network (Content Delivery Network, CDN) is always deployed behind a core network. For example, an application server (App Server) is deployed between a core network and the Internet (Internet). The CDN cannot perceive a change of a wireless environment, and consequently cannot adapt a service provided for a user equipment to the varying wireless environment, which ultimately degrades user experience. For example, a high-definition bandwidth-consuming video is provided in low-bandwidth environment, and consequently video playback is not smooth.